


Study Session

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Time, First Years, Frottage, M/M, Roughhousing, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: They’re going to fail their test tomorrow.





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 9: Frottage / KageHina Day!**

“Give it back.”

“No!”

“Give. It. Back.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Give it back, Hinata—you dumbass!” Kageyama grunts, reaching out like a quick but narrowly missing Hinata’s hand clutching his stolen notebook. He’s fast, but somehow not fast enough. Even though Hinata’s arms are shorter, and he’s _dumber_ , he wriggles away _just_ as Kageyama’s fingertips catch his knuckles, or the knob of his wrist, or the flimsy dry pages of the graph-paper spiraled together with a spring.

Hinata laughs a little smugly, little tongue sticking out of his mouth as he scoots farther away from their pile of books and study materials on Kageyama’s bedroom floor and says, “What’s in here that you don’t want me to see, _Tobio?_ ”

“ _Nothing,_ idiot. My _class notes!_ ” Kageyama grits his teeth and snatches outward, only for Hinata to toss the notebook to his other hand with a devious grin.

There’s only one thing left to do.

Kageyama tackles him.

They go down with a loud crash, since Hinata’s stupid elbow knocks into Kageyama’s lamp and topples it over as he flings the notebook into a corner of the room behind Kageyama’s dresser. Kageyama nearly cracks Hinata’s skull open from the sound of it, slamming him to the floor, and Hinata’s breath leaves him in a big, wheezing _HUHH_. After a literally breathless moment, he looks up at Kageyama, wide-eyed, shocked like Kageyama would even dare.

He’s always shocked.

Kageyama doesn’t know why—he’s always hitting or shoving him because of how idiotic he is, it’s become one of the staples of his school day.

Then, Hinata struggles.

Kageyama barely registers it until Hinata’s hooked a leg around his waist and stuck his fingers like a vice around Kageyama’s bicep. He shoves, hard, with his forearm, and Kageyama scrambles his socked feet against the floor to get him to stay put. It doesn’t work long because he slips, burning his bare knee on the carpet, and in his moment of weakness Hinata rolls them.

Kageyama grips Hinata’s wrist so tight he can feel his tendons wiggle around when Hinata tries to reach to yank on his hair. He’s got a half-scowl, half-smile on, which is sorta funny to see on his face. It’s almost as if he’s mimicking Kageyama.

“You—urgh—jerk!” Hinata grunts, sitting his butt down on Kageyama’s stomach and forcing the air out of him in one go.

Kageyama pushes hard on Hinata’s hand, feels the shake in Hinata’s muscles until he can grab Hinata’s head and yank it back. “ _I’m_ the jerk?!” Kageyama shouts.

“Y-yeah,” Hinata says, but the sound turns into a whine when Kageyama’s fist tightens in his hair. Hinata shoves his free hand in Kageyama’s face and Kageyama tries to bite him, but can’t quite reach. “You look like a piranha, stupid!” Hinata adds with a little breathless laugh.

Kageyama plants his feet on the ground and tries to unseat him.

They land in another heap, even more tangled than before, and that’s when Kageyama notices his thigh snug between Hinata’s. He tries to ignore it as they roll around, gripping at t-shirts or hair or anything they can reach, but when Kageyama finally pins Hinata to the floor again, nearly leaning his full weight onto Hinata’s hips as he holds Hinata’s wrists to the floor, Hinata freezes.

It only takes a nanosecond for Kageyama to register why.

Between them, between Hinata’s lifted knees pressed against Kageyama’s thigh, is a pretty obvious boner under his ridden-up shorts. Time slows as Kageyama looks at it, then up at Hinata, who holds his breath, eyes wide.

With a gulp, Kageyama slowly drags his thigh against him, pressing down, and Hinata’s mouth drops open.

A little, stuttered, “Hah!” escapes from that mouth when Kageyama does it again.

At the noise, some sort of switch is flipped, because Kageyama’s brain comes back online to realize he’s tenting his shorts, too, the fabric stretched over it obscenely.

He scrambles to get as close as possible, hitching Hinata’s legs up with his hand so he can fit snugly between them. That hand wanders restlessly all over Hinata’s belly and chest and makes the boy under him squirm, shorts dampening quickly as he reaches out with his own free hand, but Kageyama pins him down again, swallows down a moan when Hinata squirms _more_ now that he can’t use his hands. Then, Kageyama _moves._

He can see down between them, the light grey mesh of Hinata’s gym shorts pulled tight over his dick as Kageyama hunches his hips between his spread thighs with a choked whine. He can see the outline of the head of his dick, the little bump, the wet spot that puts a shine to the grey fabric and gets bigger and bigger the more Kageyama looks. He glances up and spots Hinata watching, a look of shock on his face— _almost_ like the one he wore just minutes ago when Kageyama first thought to wrangle him to the ground to just—to just _show_ him. To _make_ him—make him stop.

He doesn’t want him to stop anymore.

Hinata’s shock is less indignant and more shaky, pink and shiny-lipped. His breaths are quick, and when Kageyama grips his wrists tight and rolls his hips in a circle chasing his pleasure, another breath leaves his wet mouth in a moan.

Kageyama’s legs shake and he slams his eyes shut. He hides his face in Hinata’s hair, mouth pressed to Hinata’s ear, and he starts to lose control of himself, juddering his hips, rolling them, against Hinata’s hard dick.

Once he moaned the first time, there was no stopping him after, apparently, because Hinata’s voice just carries higher and higher as he hooks his legs around Kageyama’s waist and rolls his body urgently. He’s so wet now that Kageyama _feels_ it, and it sends a shiver from the base of his spine up through his mouth.

“Uunhh,” he says, “Hina—ta,” right into Hinata’s ear, and Hinata sucks in a breath, going completely still.

And then he _shakes_.

Kageyama lifts up, pressing his hands hard into his wrists and his hips into Hinata’s just so he can see what’s happening.

Hinata’s eyes are closed, mouth open, head arched back so far that his back leaves the floor, and his legs shiver violently. He’s coming, twitching, in his shorts, and the mess of him only grows messier in a spattery, wet patch just under the fabric... because of Kageyama.

Kageyama’s hips, which had slowed so he could get a look, speed up almost of their own accord.

He humps against Hinata, who bites his lip and blinks his eyes open to slits as Kageyama nearly shoves him across the carpet with his last few thrusts. Kageyama sees stars when he catches the golden brown of Hinata’s eyes looking up at him from his sweaty, flushed face, teeth bruising into his soft bottom lip. And Kageyama comes in his shorts, arms giving out with a tremendous shake, and he slides down over Hinata’s body, covering him completely as he spurts weakly between them for a final time.

When Kageyama finally pulls away, he notices Hinata’s wrists are marked with red and white from Kageyama’s hands. As he rubs absently over the fading marks with his thumbs, he catches the glimpse of Hinata’s teeth finally letting go of his lip, only for him to lick them shiny again.

Hinata is quiet, _finally_ , only panting a little as he watches Kageyama.

Kageyama unsticks them slowly, almost reluctantly, and passes his hands over Hinata’s thighs, watching back.

“I’ll let you borrow some shorts,” Kageyama mutters, feeling his face heat, and he tries to turn away.

Hinata won’t let him move. He holds him in place with his legs and slowly sits up.

His shiny pink lips curve into a grin and he tips them up to catch Kageyama’s in a kiss.

They’re going to fail their test tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama’s secretly got Hinata’s name in hearts all over his notebook, probs.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
